Healing A Broken Heart
by HotVampire
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the movie. After Christine, Erik's heart was broken, but when he discovers a young girl named Eve, can his heart truly mend? Please read and reveiw.
1. Prolouge

Hi. I really like Phantom Of The Opera, but I didn't like the fact that Raoul got the girl and Erik ended up with diddly squat. So,naturally,I decided he deserved to have somone fall in love with him. Hence the reason for this story. I stink at writing summarys so I'm not going to bother with it.

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters, except for Eve.

Prolouge

The young girl skillfully sneaked inside the opera house without being noticed. She had been doing it all her life, sneaking in to wacth the wonderful preformances. Lately she had been coming to hear Christune Daae, a beautiful young women who had the voice of an angel.  
Eve loved to hear that voice, sometimes she would become jelous because she could not sing like that, other times she would find herself daydreaming about living within the opera house and preforming on stage with Miss Daae.  
Eve slipped into a corner, just as the opera was about to begin. From where she was she could see the stage perfectly, and she watched with shining eyes as Christine walked onto the stage. Once again she envyed the beautiful woman who had a home within this lovely palace of music.  
Suddenly a man's deep tenor voice reached her ears. Her eyes fell upon a man dressed all in black with a mask covering his face. His appearabce was striking,  
and his presence seemed to intimediate everyone.  
For a long time all she could see was that man, and all she could hear was his deep voice. Her knees buckled as he wrapped Christine within his arms, she saw desire within those deep, dark eyes. Then it hit her..He was in love with Christine.  
The shock was like a burts of lightning had struck her and she found herself spinning away from the stage and running out of the building. Her eyes were filled with tears, though she had no idea why. She didn't even know the man and it was like he had personally slapped her in the face.  
She raced down the streets of Paris,as far as she could away from the opera house, untill she could no longer continue. Finally she collapsed on the ground,  
her body shaking from the desolute sobs that ripped through her. She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath.  
"I'm past the point of no return," she sang silently. Then she fell into a deep and fearfull sleep.


	2. A girl named Eve

Okay, so i hope evryone liked the prolouge, though it was short. This chapter deals more with Eve and her meeting with The Phantom...so sit back, relax,  
and enjoy.

Chapter

One 3 years later

Sunlight brutally beat down on my face, ordering me to get up. I sat up slowly and yawned, my eyes scanning over the desolute alleyway I had slept in. This is how I spent most of my life. I had lived this way since I was a little girl, when my mother and father died. I left my old home and saught refuge in the alleyways of Paris,  
close to the Opera Populaire.  
I loved the opera house, to me it was a palace for music, a castle that held a deep and mysterious secret. A secret I had longed to uncover. I had dreams about living there and preforming for large audiances, but I highly doubted I ever would. I wasn't beautiful,I could not dance,and I could not sing.  
Unlike the ever famous Christine De Changy.

Quickly I averted my mind from thinking of her,and that wretched night I had seen her preforming with the so called phantom. The man I longed to be with but never would. I tried hard to forget him, but I could never rid my mind of that deep tennor voice that continued to swirl through around my head. It was very entrancing and I could not stop myself for falling in love with him.  
Suddenly music flooded my ears, my head twisted in the direction of the opera house and I sighed. They were preparing for a new opera that Chrisitine herself had helped compose.  
I still found it strange that she would return to the opera house. After she married Raoul they left Paris, I had hoped they would not return, but my hopes were dashed when a year later they came back.  
I pulled myself off of the ground and stood, not before being attacked with a coughing fit. It had been happening a lot lately. I wound have coughing fits,and dizzy spells, I always felt tired.  
I knew I was ill but I could not afford a doctor, I did not have any money, I usuall just begged for food and took whatever I could get. I casually started walking towards the opera house, humming to myself to past the short time it tokk me to reach it. I slipped inside without being noticed and snuck up the stairs to hide in one of the private boxes, not noticing the number 5 wich was painted on the side.  
I stared down at the stage and watched as Madam Giry instructed the ballet students..I watched carefully, hoping to learn something, but I couldn't keep up. Cheery music flooded the room and more dancers walked onto the stage and took their places.  
I saw Christine watching them, she was wearing a soft blue dress, her dark hair well-kempt. I stared at her enviously. Why did she get to have so much beauty? I started thinking about all my flaws. Light brown, un-kempt hair. Ratty clothes and cuts and bruises marring my skin. Dirt and grim was cleary visible againsy my light skin. I had no beauty whatsoever and I never thought I would.

XXX

I left the opera house after I'd watched the ballet dancers practice, also because I felt like I was being watched. I was now back in the alleyways of Paris, my so-called home. I was feeling very sick and I couldn't stop coughing. I leaned against an old crate and closed my eyes, maybe some sleep would help.

XXX

I had followed the girl for quite some time now, I was not sure why I did but I felt something drawing me to her. I wathced her silently as she leaned against an old crate and closed her eys.  
It was easy to tell she was very ill and uncared for. Once I was sure she was asleep I stepped out of the shadows and bent infront of her. Beads of sweat were falling down her face and she was moaning quitely. I had a feeling that if given the chance she could have great potential, but first I had to find someone to look after her. I picked the girl up in my arms. I frowned, she was much to light, light as a feather. Carrying her towrds the opera house I thought to myself how strange I felt being near her,as though I was electrified.

XXX

Silently I made my way to the sleeping quarters of Madam Giry. I softly tapped on the door, completely supporting the girl's weigth with one arm. The door opened and I saw shock cross the woman's face when she saw me.  
"Erik?" she whispered. "What are you diong here?"  
I walked into the room and set the girl down on the loveseat. She moaned and her face twisted in pain.  
"I wish for you to take her in," I replied. "She is very ill and she needs a home. I know I can trust you. Please, for the girl's sake?"  
She stared at me before nodding silently. "I will call for a doctor first thing in the morning," she told me. "You have my word Erik, that I will care for this young girl."  
I nodded my thanks and then stepped towards the girl. I bent down and sang softly in her ear.  
"Please sweet child listen to the music of the night" With those words I swept out of the room and down into the heart of the Opera Populaire.

I hope ya'll liked it...Please reveiw.


	3. Angel of Music

Author's note- So I've only gotten 1 review so far, thats okay though, I am not giong to to stop writing this story..Anyway..this chapter I'm giong to go into more detail about Eve's appearance...Okay on with the story!

I stared at Erik has he leaned over the girl and sang softly in her ear. It had been nearly three years since the last time I saw him, after the opera fire I thought he would have left,  
ofcourse that was a foolish thought. The Opera house was his home, he would probablly live here untill he died, and then his spirit would continue to watch over the preformances. Yes Erik would always live here, even in the after-life.  
I sat beside the girl and placed my hand to her forehead. She had a very high temperature, I could not wait for morning to summon a doctor. She was very ill and needed care now.  
Standing I made my way to the room of my daughter Meg. I slid inside and gently shook her awake. She stared at me and sat up slowly.  
"Yes mother?" she aked."What's a matter?" "Go and fetch a doctor," I told her."There is a very sick girl who needs help. Go quickly and do not stop for any reason."  
Meg nodded before climbing out of bed. She pulled on her blue hooded cloak and left quickly. I returned to my own room to check on the girl. I sat beside her and pulled a blanket over her. As I did this I took in all of her features.  
Long,light brown hair that was in desprete need of brushing, round cheecks and thin lips. Her skin was dirty and a layer of grime was evident, she wore ratty old clothes that did not seem to fit her. I noticed her hair was covering the left side of her face completely. I gently brushed it aside and found that her face had what looked like burn marks down the side of her face. I pushed her hair farther back and saw that her neck was scared as well. Though the scars clearly were noticable, they did not make her anyless beautiful. She was a very beautiful girl who simply had not been given a chance to blosom, but now she would. My fingers trailed slightly arounde her neck when suddenly a hand caught mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared up at the ballet instructor with confused eyes. Why was she staring at my awful scars, the ones that condemed me to lonilness. Why would she allow her soft hands to trail upon such horrendos features? I wanted to ask her this but a more important question came to mind.  
"Where am I?" I asked timidly. She released her hand and brushed away my bangs. "The Opera Populaire," she replied. "I am taking you in so that you can have a place to live."  
I pulled my hair back over my face and sat up.  
"I thought I heard an angel," I whispered, remebering the voice that had sung to me quietely as I dreamed."His voice was so mezmirizing."  
Madame Giry smilled beforepushing me back to lie on the bed.  
"You should rest," she told me."My daughter is bringing a doctor, you will be well soon. In the meantime child, what is your name?"  
I blushed slightly.  
"My name is Eveylyn Marinette," I replied."But please call me Eva. And you are Madame Giry?"  
" Yes I am," she answered."How old are you Eve?"  
"I am 16,"I said."I look younger."  
Just then a young girl, not much older than myself, with blonde hair walked in. Behind her was a elderly man, who I pressumed was a doctor.  
"Mother?" the girl asked."Is this the ill girl you spoke of?"  
"Yes Meg," Madame Giry replied."This is Eve, she is going to be living with us."  
Meg smiled at me and gave a slight bow. I smiled in return and bowed my head, careful to let my hair cover the left side of my face.  
"My name is Meg Giry," the girl said."I'm sure we will become great friends."  
Madame Giry ushered Meg out and the two left me to the elderly doctor.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the whole examination, my mind kept wondering back to the voice whisch I heard. It truly sounded like an angel's tenor voice. It swirled through my ears and I caught myself humming it. I had the strangest feeling like I'd heard the voice before, as though it belonged to someone I knew.  
My mind continued to float back to the alleyway when I had fallen asleep. I had felt arms around me, carrying me, but who would want ot help me.  
I closed me eyes and sighed, still hearing those words run through my head.

_Please, sweet child, listen to the muusic of the night_  
I silently made up my mind to do what the voice said, I would listen to this Angel. This Angel of music.


	4. Nightmare and Friendship

author's note-thanks to my 2 reviewers I am continueing this story..So, on with the story

_Screaming reached the little girl's ears as she was suddenly yanked out of bed by her mother. The child could smell smoke and it made her cough and gag. "Mamma?" the little girl cried fearfully."What is happening?"  
The older woman pressed the child closer to her, in an attempt to calm the frightened child.  
"Hush Eveie," her mother whispered."We have to get out of here, the house is on fire." The woman continuedto hurry through the house to find an exit.  
Eve clung to her mother, her small arms shaking. Suddenly a thought occured to her.  
"Mamma, why isn't papa coming?" Her mother didn't answer and understanding dawned upon the little girl. Finally her mother turned a corner and raced for the front door, Eve could see the wall of flames that enevloped the rooms behind them. With her baby in her arms, the woman rushed onto the front porch.  
"Don't worry Eveie," her mother crooned."everything will be...."  
Eve never got to hear her mother's next words, because in that one moment she heard a loud explosion and suddenly she was flying. Flames grazed her smooth flesh and she hit the ground with a thud.  
She despretly searched for her mother, but she was gone._

I awoke from the the familiar, horrid dream the way I usually did. Gasping, choking, and screaming. Then I threw myself back onto the bed, sobbing bitterly. I shook uncontrolably, as sadness and anger rose through me. 'Why was my family taken from me so suddenly?' I asked myself.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it softly. I glanced up and saw Madame Giry staring at me, her face full of pity. I sat up fully, making sure my hair partailly covered the left side of my face. Madame Giry sat beside me and put her arms around my shoulders. "Eve, what has you so shaken?" she aked softly. I looked away from her and gave a small sniffle.

"I..I don't want to talk about it," I whispered. "It's to painfull." Madame Giry turned me so that she could look at me. I kept me gaze lowered, I was feeling very childish and it upset me.

"If you insist," she said. "But if you ever want to talk, you may come to me at any time. Understood?" She fixed me with a motherly gaze that I knew I coudln't ignore.

"Yes Madame," I replied. I ran my fingers through my mess of brown hair and sighed. Madame Giry stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come child, you need a bath and new clothes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared in the mirror, barely recognizing the reflection that stared back at her. I was wearing a simple turquoise dress, with sleeves that hung on my slim shoulders. My light brown hair waved around my face like a choclate ocean. Smooth, light skin that seemed to glow golden in the candle light. Finally my eyes, teal orbs that sat almost perfectly in the middle of my face. I heard a knock on the door and I turned greet whoever might be visiting this late.

I opened the door to find Meg Giry smiling broadly. Without hesitation she pulled me into a nearly bone crushing hug. I stood there, dumbstruck, I had never been shown such compassion before. As she pulled back I realized I was shaking. Meg just looked at me with a tender look reaching her eyes.

"Come in?" I gasped. She easily stepped around me and walked into the small room which now belonged to me.

"I thought I should come meet the newest addition to the Opera Populaire," she said. "You look lovely by the way. That dress fits you perfectly."

"Thank you," I replied. I smiled at the young woman that stood infront of me. I was already starting to feel the bud of friendship begin to bloom. "So..may I have something to eat..mon ami?"

Meeg smiled in return and grasped my hand, leading me out into a long hallway.

"Why ofcourse, mon ami," she said copying me. I laughed and after a few moments Meg laughed with me. I could tell that Meg and myself would be great friends. Niether of us noticed a pair of curious green eyes that followed us.


	5. Palace of Music

Author's note- Thanks to my few reveiwers, I'm not quiutting this story. Also I want to apologize for any errors. I'm new with french so I might mess up. Disclaimer- I do not, under any circumstances, own Phantom of The Opera. If I did, Raoul would have been punjabed a long time ago.

I walked slowly to the manager's office, to which I had been summoned. I was nervous. If the manager decided he had no position or need for me, I could very easily wind up back on the streets from which I had come. I prayed there was some job open for me, I didn't care what. Anything would be better than begging for a living, anything.  
My mind was going a thousand diffrent directons, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, when suddenly...Oof!  
I ran into a tall young man.  
" I'm sorry monsieur. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I apologized quickly.  
The man smiled and reached down to grasp my hand.  
"Think nothing of it mademoiselle," he said gently. I smiled as I looked at him. He had short, red hair, and kind blue eyes. His face was soft and serene, and his smile was almost breathtaking. Strangely enough, I felt as if I knew him.  
"Mademoiselle?" his voice cut through my thoughts." I asked you your name."  
"Oh," I muttered, blushing slightly. I made sure my hair aptly covered the left side of my face. "Je m'appaelle Evelyn Marinette. Et vous?"  
He stared at me in shock. "Eveie?" he asked. "Is it really you?"  
I backed away slightly and looked at him. How did he know me?  
"How do you know me?" I demanded. He smiled and grabbed my hand.  
"It's me, Vincent Hammel," he said. "We were childhood friends." My lips formed a huge smile and I threw my arms around him. I couldn't beleive it was him. He himself crushed me to him in a huge bear hug.  
He moved back and stared deep into my eyes, I stared back, almost afraid he would dissapear.  
"Do you still sing?" he demanded. Shock crossed my face and I immdeitely stepped away from him. How dare he ask me such a question.  
"No Vincent," I replied angrily. "I have long since quit singing. Besides, I have no formal training and I do not have a voice worthy to sing in this palace of music, or for it's king."  
He narrowed his eyes at me and sighed.  
"I don't beleive that," he said. "I think you have a beautiful voice, a voice no other woman could posses. Please Eveie, will you please sing with me?"  
I looked at him and I saw the pleading child look on his face, and I instantly melted. How could I deny him?  
"Fine," I muttered. "What shall we sing?"  
His face lit up and he began singing a song we sang as children. His voice was soft and gentle, a voice of a boy. Very unlike the mezmirizing, yet commanding voice of the angel that saved me.  
_**Once upon a time, in a land far away. Lived a beautiful young princess, with eyes lighter than the bright of day. She had everything she could have ever wanted,yet still she prayed**  
_I closed my eyes and let my own voice ring out. _**This young pricess longed to see beyond the castle walls. She wished to dwell in a palace of music where a musical angel calls. So every night, she would sit infront of her mirror and sing**  
_I heard Vince's voice join my own as I sang the chorus.  
**_Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who dreams the deepest of them all? Mirror, mirror why can't you see, that this isn't the life I wish to lead_**  
Vince stopped and placed his hands on my shoulders as I finished.  
_**I wish to live in a palace of music, I want to sing for a musical king. Oh, mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the one who hears my call? Mirror, mirror why can't you see, a palace of music is where I long to be.**_  
I turned towards Vince and saw him smiling tenderly.  
"Eveie, if this musical king could hear you, he would be in awe."  
I blushed and lowered my gaze, at the same time I felt someone staring at me. I smiled. Perhaps he had heard me.

Author's note- sorry if this was short, but I was sleepy when I wrote this. Please R&R.


	6. Author's Note

This is just a quick author's note to let you know I will be continueing this story once I get passed writer's block...If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in chapter 5, please let me know...I will not accept flames...All flamers will be punjabed on sight!

**Me: Why do I have som much trouble writing about you?**

**Erik: Because you do not understand me. You do not understand my sorrow and my yearning to be loved.**

**Me: That could be it, or you're just too hot for you're own good. (pounces on Erik)**


End file.
